ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon A Time
Once Upon A Time 'is the first episode of the first season of The Adventures Of Thibo and Gerald, and the first episode overall. Plot Gerald and Thibo find a really old fairytale book in the library, but when they open it they get sucked into the book. Now they're stuck inside the book unless they find a way to defeat the evil wizard who trapped them in the book. Transcript Gerald is sitting at a table in the library. He is reading a book about mythological creatures. Thibo comes running down the hallway with a big, old, dusty book. '''Thibo: '''Gerald! Gerald! Look what I found! The librarian rides past with a book cart. '''Librarian: '(whisper) Shh! Be quiet! 'Thibo: '(whisper) Okay, sorry. Gerald closes his book and turns around. 'Gerald: '(whisper) So, what is it that you found that was so '''amazing? Thibo: 'This book! '''Librarian: '(whisper) QUIET! 'Thibo: '(whisper) Oops, sorry. Again... 'Gerald: '(whisper) A dusty old book? Whoop-dee-freaking-doo. 'Thibo: '(whisper) A dusty old book of fairytales! 'Gerald: '(whisper) Fairytales? What're you, 5 years old? 'Thibo: '(whisper) Harharhar. No. 'Gerald: '(whisper) Alright, go now. I'm trying to read. 'Thibo: '(whisper) C'mon, let's try this book! Thibo drops the fairytale book on the table. A lot of dust comes off. 'Gerald: '*cough* (whisper) Dude, why's there 'so much '''dust? '''Thibo: '(whisper) Um, duh... 'Cus it's '''old. Gerald: '(whisper) Everything is old here, this is a library. There's something called the internet now. '''Thibo: '(whisper) Then why'd you come here in the first place? 'Gerald: '(whisper) ... Just open the darn book already. '''Thibo: (whisper) Okay! Here goes nothing! Thibo opens the book, colorful light comes out, suddenly Thibo and Gerald get sucked into the book. Thibo and Gerald: '''Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The scene changes to a large open field. Thibo and Gerald can be heard yelling in the background. Suddenly they can be seen falling from the sky. '''Thibo and Gerald: '''Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Oof! Both of them fell flat on the ground, they get up, and wipe the dirt off their clothes. '''Gerald: '''Ugh, wha-what happened? '''Thibo: '''Are we still in the library? '''Gerald: '''Wha-? No! Look around you, we're ou- '''Thibo: '''Wait, lemme quickly check. LIBRARIES SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's quiet for a while. '''Thibo: '''Well the librarian isn't here. We're deffinatley outside. '''Gerald: But where? A man in a stagecoach rides by. Gerald: Uhm, hello, mister? Stagecoach Driver: 'Uh, yes? '''Gerald: '''Do you know where we are? '''Stagecoach Driver: '''Why, you're in the Fairytale Kingdom, young man. '''Gerald: '''Fairytale Kingdom? That's it! We must've been sucked into the book! '''Stagecoach Driver: '''What? What book are you talking about? '''Gerald: '''Uhhh, never mind. The man continues on his way. '''Stagecoach Driver: '(mumbles) Weird children... '''Gerald: '''So... We're stuck in a book... Thanks to you... '''Thibo: '''I did good? Yay! '''Gerald: '''No, you did '''not. TBA Characters * Thibo * Gerald * Librarian * Stagecoach Driver * King * Queen * Gregory * Troll * Wynn the Evil Wizard